megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Frostier
: "Whaaaaa my powers what can I do anything''!" : —Snow Frostier Mega Man Star Force 4 : '''Snow Frostier' known in japan as Freeze Cold. (フリーズコールド Furizu Korudo) in Japan is the EM Wave Change of the characters Branson White and Snow. Snow Frostier is registered under Project-TC as No. 050 Appearence Designed as a real human Snowman. Snow Frostier is one of the coldest and ice type Wave change after all. During his possiblity about Freeze. He is unstopable being an frozen Snowman. * Snow Blizzard '''These snow blizzard arms under his guns set an blast snow where you get be frozen. * '''Cold beam '''These enormous coldest attacks hurts you by pain as ice. * '''Ice slap '''This Ice arms slaps you behind it. You can be frozen. * '''Ice Beam '''This beam under his gun gets you 100% damaged. One of his strongest attacks. Game History [https://megaman-maarten-koster-base.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Star_Force_4 '''Mega Man Star Force 4] Snow Frostier appears on the wave area at Echo Ridge He almost freeze the whole city and the satella police is chasing to find her. But can't be to the top of the wave area because they are humans. Mega Man meets his at Echo Ridge Wave area. And says to stop freezing his hometown. Geo knows who he is. An classmate of her. And try to who chasing his Wizard. You must battle Snow Frostier and he is defeated. Later Branson founding Snow back. And has been an good brotherband. Anime Manga History. MegaMan Star Force Blaze Snow Frostier appears first at snow when he founding an compactible human that has scared by hot weathers named Branson. He hypnotise her and he is wave changed. His identity lose her by the climate change and throwing fire snow at Blade City He compares the Satella Police And try to stop her by freezing Blade City. Later Geo knows what is going on. And EM Wave Changed as Mega Man and try to battle it. As Mega Man using for the first time the Double Brotherband to Harp Note He defeated him. And Mega Man knows as Branson White. Later during the forest he re engines Karate. and founding an good brotherband with Snow. Abilities. * EM Wave Change- As with all FM-ians, Snow is able to Wave Change with a suitable human host. * 'Snow Armor '- Snow Frostier using his Snow Armor to using defending his fire attacks. * 'Freeze Snow '- Snow Frostier using snow on his gun that freeze people intimidately * 'Freeze beam '- Snow Frostier using an beam where you has 30% to be frozen. * 'Speed ice kick '- Snow Frostier jumps up and going to get an ice scarf under his feeth to kick you on colderness. * 'Anti-Hypnosis '- Like any Wave Changed human in the series, Branson is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian Etymology Snow Frostier's name can be referred by an Snowman In both like his winter clothes that is referred as cold. That is an ability by cold and freeze. Gallery Trivia * Snow Frostier design is an mix between Mega Man And Bass.exe One of Maarten second idea to make an Human Wave Change character * Snow Frostier is the only boss which had no brother and sister as Omega Xis Edward and Lyra that has an good brotherband which an character where he short past. * Snow Frostier is an alter ego of SnowMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network Black OX. And Snow Man from Mega Man Over Loaded Maarten revealed it. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Mega Man Star Force 4 bosses Category:EM Wave Changes Category:Project-TC Category:Ice Bosses Category:Males